Kilometros
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: One Shot songfic Medio mundo los separa... pero un pequeño aparato, la mejor invencion: el telefono, los ayudara a reunirce de nuevo... NaruHina


Bueno he aquí otra de mis creaciones… inspirada en la canción Kilómetros de "Sin Banderas"

Espero que les guste y que me dejen review's! ya sean de felicitaciones o una critica!

Datos para entender el fic:

_**-negrita y cursiva son las conversaciones telefónicas-**_

_-cursiva y entre comillas (") pensamientos del personaje (_creo que eso ya todos lo saben, bueno los que han leído mis otros fic's por lo menos xDD)

Supongo que eso es lo único!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kilómetros

Cáp.1

"El milagro de las llamadas"

-_**Mama ahora no puedo hablar estoy ocupada…**_

_**-Pero recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de Hanabi.**_

_**-Lo se, lo se pero creo que esta vez se tendrá que conformar con una llamada.**_

-_**Como quieras… hasta luego, te dejo trabajar.**_

-Mama…_"maldición corto"_

Pero que podía hacer… aunque saliera esa misma noche no podría surcar medio país y llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de mi hermana.

Quizás los dos primeros años era algo factible, pero ahora las cosas muy diferentes… he dejado de ser aquella estudiante tímida y sensible para convertirme en una refinada mujer de negocios.

Mi trabajo me exigía demasiado tiempo y energía, así que por mas que quisiera no podría ir hasta allá.

-"P_erdóname Hanabi…Sakura, Kiba, Shino y tu Naruto, perdónenme"_

Incluso había perdido algo de contacto con el resto de mis amigos, en especial con uno de ellos… al que siempre le perteneció mi corazón.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para desconcentrarme tenia mucho trabajo.

-.-.-.-

-"_Uyyy mi cabeza… si mi hermana no me vuelve loca, el trabajo lo hará"-_ estaba tumbada sobre mi cama, masajeando mi sien-_"realmente me gusta ejercer este oficio, pero…"_

De nuevo ese irritante y estruendorozo sonido… proveniente de mi mesita de noche.

-_**¡¿Quién es?!**_

_**-Valla Hinata nunca creí que me saludaras de esa manera.**_

_-"Esa voz… ¡Naruto!"_

_**-¿Na-Naruto?**_

_**-El mismísimo… ¿como has estado?**_

Nuestra conversación se prolongo por horas…horas de horas, extrañamente en esos momentos no importaba el retrazo de mis reportes o la molestia que sentía mi familia por mi… era maravilloso.

_**-Hinata¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando?**_

_**-Pues cuatro horas exactamente.**_

_**-¡¿Cuatro?!- **_tuve que alejar el auricular de mis oídos._**-maldición había quedado con Sasuke para ir a tomar ramen hace mas de una hora…**_

_**-Lo siento te he distraído.**_

_**-No te preocupes, prefiero hablar con tigo antes de ir con el teme.**_

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho, agradecí al cielo que Naruto estuviera al otro lado del país para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

-_**¿Hinata?**_

_**-¿Eh? A si… ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Nada… ¿quieres que mañana te llame?**_

_-"Tan directo como siempre"- __**si, pero seré yo la que te llame.**_

_**-¡De acuerdo!**_

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

_A varios cientos de kilómetros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol y ciento como un cambio armónico va componiendo una canción en mi interior._

Observe aquel pequeño y extraño aparato, lentamente lo deje de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche y…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!- comencé a saltar sobre mi cama-¡¡se acordó de mi¡¡Se acordó de mí!!

Volví a sentarme en la cama, algo asombrada por la reciente euforia, debía admitirlo seguía enamorada de el.

-.-.-.-

_**-¿Hinata sigues utilizando el mismo perfume?**_

_**-Pues… si**_

_**-Lo sabia, sigues siendo la misma Hinata de siempre, dulce y tierna.**_

_**-…….**_

_**-¿Hinata?**_

_**-Lo siento… es que me sorprende que recuerdes hasta que perfume uso.**_

_**-Pues yo… tu... No… yo… es decir tu**_

_Se que seguido suena ilógico, pero no olvido tu perfume mágico y en este encuentro telefónico he recordado que estoy loco por ti._

_**-¿Estas nervioso?**_

_**-¿Yo? No, solo que a veces me trabo je je**_

_**-Ohhh.**_

Cada día nuestras conversaciones se prolongaban más y más, y sin predecirlo ni notarlo las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, mi estado de animo, mi trabajo y mis relaciones familiares… todo esto con solo tomar ese pequeño y bullicioso aparato llamado teléfono, una maravilla de la tecnología.

-.-.-.-

-Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo.

Me encontraba en un parque, sentada sobre una banca… ¿deshojando margaritas?

-Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo¡se lo digo!

Por fin había terminado de desojar por completo a la pobre florcita, y con esto la desición estaba tomada, se lo tenía que decir.

Tome el primer taxi que vi, el cual me llevo directamente a mi departamento.

Tome el teléfono, y automáticamente marque el numero de Naruto, colgué de inmediato.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y las manos me temblaban.

_-¡Hinata es ahora o nunca!_

Volví a marcar el número, espere y espere, hasta que su contestadota me respondió.

-Maldición…- volví a marcar no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

No me creerían si les digiera que me pase la noche entera intentando que la llamada entrara, pero todo fue inútil.

Resolví por dejarle un mensaje en su buzón.

-_**Naruto, llámame en cuanto puedas, tengo algo que decirte.**_

Así pasaron dos tristes días, yo llamándolo y el sin dar señas de vida.

-_¿Acaso le abra pasado algo? No si le hubiera pasado algo ya me hubiera enterado._

Otros dos días mas… y nada.

-Naruto…-le susurraron mis labios al manto lunar, yo estaba en mi balcón, sentada sobre un sofá reclinable con el teléfono en las manos.

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor._

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos-_

_A varios cientos de kilómetros tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor, en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono se quedara pensando mi corazón_.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

_**-¿Hola?**_

_**-Hinata**_

_**-¡Naruto!**_

No lo creía era ¡el!

**-Quiero pedirte un favor.**

**-¿Eh? Esta bien.**

**-¿Crees que podrías abrir la puerta de tu departamento?**

**-S-si claro.**

Me acerque a la puerta, la abrí lentamente… allí estaba… ¿una caja?

-_**¿Ya la abriste?**_

_**-Si, hay una caja.**_

_**-Tómala…**_

_**-Si.**_

La tome y volví a mi sala… la abrí y allí había un papelito.

_Hinata, hay algo que deseo decirte. _

_-__**Naruto…**_

_**-¿Hinata me haces otro favor?**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-¿Lo haces?**_

_**-Si…**_

_**-¿Puedes volver a abrir la puerta?**_

Me acerque nuevamente a la puerta, y la abrí lentamente… el teléfono se me callo de las manos.

-Naruto…

Allí estaba el… con su celular en uno de sus oídos, tan sonriente como siempre.

-Hinata… ¿me haces un favor más?

Asentí lentamente.

-Cásate con migo…

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, mis piernas me temblaron y las lagrimas hicieron su aparición.

-Hinata, no he viajado cuatro días, para verte llorar…

-Naruto… claro que me quiero casar con tigo.

El muchacho me abrazo, me dio unas vueltas, me beso y por ultimo añadio:

-Los teléfonos son realmente una maravilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xDDDD que les pareció? Los teléfonos realmente son grandiosos!! xDDD

espero que les halla gustado esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hoy mismo!

Espero sus review's!!


End file.
